The Price of Loyalty
by Banana Surprise
Summary: AU fanfic. Based on our favourite characters. Has alternate relationships. None Yaoi/Yuri. After a tragic car accident five young men must try and rebuild their lives.
1. Default Chapter

The Price Of Loyalty.html

The Price Of Loyalty

By Banana Surprise

_ _

Chapter 1

September twenty-eighth 198AC

2:46am

With the crowd steadily growing thinner as the closing time of the strip club crept slowly closer, the six, relatively drunk young men finished the remainder of there beer to seal the pact they had made.A promise to make sure their steadfast friendship would never end, despite the upcoming wedding of one of the amigos.First and foremost, no woman would come between them; the friendship meant too much.Secondly, if one of them was involved with a woman, she was off limits.No poaching someone else's girl.

Now settled the men left enough money on the table to cover tab and tip and stumbled onto the moonlit street.Regardless of the state of their intoxication, they got into two separate cars and commenced the long drive back to the hotel they were staying at.The main topic of conversation in the cars what the fact that Milliardo Peacecraft, long time friend and partner in crime was the first of them to be getting married the next.Not that it had been completely unexpected.He had been all but fawning over Lucrezia Noin since the day they'd met, however much he had denied it.

Through out the intense bouts of ridicule directed at the husband to be, the driver of the first car had been fully unaware through the fog that he had already ran multiple stop signs, though it hadn't mattered at the time because they had been driving down an virtually disserted highway.The second car was also not heeding the stop signs seeing as the driver was tailgating the first car.

Also contributing to that night's events was the fact that that evening, a rather thick fog had descended upon the roads limiting visibility substantially.

Still conversing obliviously about the bachelor party that had more or less ended.One of the young men was sleeping uncomfortably in the back seat of the second car in spite of the cacophony of noise around him.They were all in all that night, extremely content.

Unfortunately, in the blink of an eye, it all changed.When they missed the final stop sign the driver of the first car was forced to slam on the breaks to avoid the car speeding towards the intersection in the perpendicular direction.He couldn't stop the car fast enough and though the oncoming car had tried to stop as well, that afternoon's rains had made the road slick, and the overcast sky had not aided in drying them.The last sight they saw was the blinding headlights of the car before it t-boned them in the middle of the junction.

The second car did not escape that fate either because they had been on the heels of the first car.Unable to halt the car they slammed into the collision in front of them, causing more damage.None of the passengers in the three cars were conscious after that point.

6:21am

Restless because of the wedding later in the day, Lucrezia Noin paced her hotel room, waiting for a call from her fiancé.She new he wouldn't call before seven, but she desperately wanted to talk to him.She had never considered herself a superstitious person, she was probably suffering from pre-marital jitters, but what she had read in the newspaper had put her on edge.

A car, the same make and year as her own, as well as a car the same as Milliardo's had 

been involved in a six-car pile up in the downtown earlier that morning.She began wondering if whether or not it was a bad omen and they should postpone the wedding.She knew that if she just talked to Milliardo he would reassure her that there was nothing to worry about, and that she was just being foolish.

After several more minutes of pacing, she picked up the phone, and called Milliardo's room.After letting it ring multiple times she slammed the phone back down on the receiver._How dare he not pick up this morning!He should up by now.When I get my hands on him I'll…_

__A knock on the door derailed her train of though and made her heart leap. As she ran to the door she thought, _he decided he'd come and visit me instead of calling! _She called herself several kinds of fools as she unbolted the door for letting herself become so wrapped up in one man.

Disappointment was the first thing to cross her face when she opened the door, followed by confusion, then replaced by worry.Her fiancé's younger sister, and her maid of honour, the golden haired Relena Peacecraft, stood in the doorway, with her eyes red and swollen, filled with the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.Noin immediately assumed the worst because of the expression on Relena's pale face was one of pity in addition to sadness, and because of the newspaper article.

"Milliardo is…" Relena stumbled over the words Lucrezia already knew.She enveloped the younger girl in a tight embrace, and they wept on each other's shoulders.

5:14pm

Once awake, the first thing he tried to do was open his eyes.He regretted the decision because seconds later he was confront with blinding light that sent excruciating pain to the back of his brain.He quickly closed his eyes.

The next thing he tried to do was move several of his body parts, before he realized many were held firmly in place and the mere effort of moving sent waves of pain though his body.He cried out in pain, or what would have been a cry if it had not hurt his parched throat to do so.

It seem though, regardless of the pain, his hearing was unhindered by whatever had made him captive in the hard bed, because he heard movement in the corner of the room, the swish of pants and a muffled voice calling out for something.After several seconds he reasoned out that the words were 'he's awake.'

He tried once more to open his eyes and it produced more favourable results.He looked around the room and realized he must be in a hospital, for both of his arms were in casts as well as one of his legs, and he also distinguished the unforgettable smell of cleanness and antiseptics.

He seemed to remember hating hospital but despite of his efforts, he could not determine why.He pondered over many other things also and became very frightened.He couldn't remember his name.

He wasn't given time to contemplate that thought because a doctor came into the room, or at least a man he thought was a doctor.The doctor came into the room and began speaking in a deep voice that made no more impression than the buzz of a bumblebee.He was trying to figure out how he had gotten into the hospital.He suddenly started paying attention realizing the physician might know what had happened.

"…Also, you have received multiple skull fractures.Though they are not severe, you may have a concussion.All and all I think you've been a pretty luck boy."The doctor paused and smiled down on him."If you feel up to it you have a few visitors, and there are a few police officers who would like to talk to you, because from what I gather, you were the driver of one of the cars."

He simply nodded, confused over what the doctor was saying.No of it made sense._What cars?How is having a concussion lucky? _His thoughts stopped when two women walked in.One was of average height with deep blue eyes that seemed almost violet and short bluish-black hair that fell into her eyes.The other woman was the one that caught his eye though.She was almost short, will long flowing blond hair and baby-blue eyes.There was one thing the two women had in common; their faces were both tear stained.

_Who are they?What are they crying about?Were they crying over me?_

__His last question was answered when the dark haired woman opened her mouth to speak, or rather, yell."You bastard!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.Tears began streaming down her cheeks and she spoke."Damn you!You killed my fiancé!You took his life away from him!How does it feel to be a murderer?"She then collapsed into a ball of hysteria.

The other woman clearly hadn't been expecting that.She placed her arm around the dark haired woman's waist and helped her up of the ground.She then led her out of the room, leaving him shocked.He had no idea what she was talking about.

Moments later the shorter woman came back into the room and pulled a chair up beside the bed.She took his hand in hers and spoke in a very soft tone."I'm really sorry about that.I didn't know Noin was going to blow up.She just said that she wanted to see how you were doing.I don't blame her though; she just had the love of her life taken away from her.Not that I think it was your fault or anything but you were driving and the doctors said that your blood alcohol level was way too high.It's just that…" she trailed off when she saw the confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he managed to ask in a hoarse whisper."Who are you?"

She left the room abruptly and brought back the doctor.He caught the tail end of the conversation. "…It could be that he had suppressed the incident or that he's suffering from amnesia.I'll ask him a few questions to find out."

They two of them entered the room and the doctor took the chair the woman had been occupying."Now young man, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer as fully as possible."He nodded."What to you remember of last night?"

He could only shake his head in frustration.He told the doctor he couldn't remember anything.The doctor then asked a series of questions and he couldn't answer any of them.He couldn't remember anything.Not even his name.He told the doctor that too.

Finally the doctor seemed satisfied and moved to leave.Before the doctor left though he asked the woman what his name was.He strained to hear the answer but he was slipping towards sleep again.He did manage to hear it though.

"His name is Quatre."


	2. chapter 2

The Price Of Loyalty

The Price Of Loyalty

By Banana Surprise

_ _

Chapter 2 

August 9th AC 201

5:30am

Sun cutting through the blinds like sharp knives; alarm clock screeching through the almost otherwise silent air; stifling heat threatening to suffocate and also cause the plain white sheets covering the bed to become sweat soaked and clingy._A wonderful way to start a Monday morning_, he thought bitterly.

In the next room he could clearly hear the loud snoring of his roommate.The inhumane noise was enough to keep him awake for hours on end.Not that he could complain, he was sharing the apartment with her, and it _was_ hers.

He climbed out of bed, peeling the covers off himself.He had been planning to get the air conditioner fixed but could never find the money.After two years of stealing for a living, he learned that you had to work twice as hard when the work was honest.He was lucky to have been able to afford room and board at the dump he inhabited now.

He put on a t-shirt to accompany the boxers he had been wearing.His roommate had berated him constantly on sleeping naked or walking around with out a shirt.She seemed to think it detracted her clientele._Not that they'd notice much besides her 'wares.'_

Turning on the ancient calcium etched coffee maker, he heaped six large tablespoons of ground coffee beans into the filter and pressed the on button.He was only making four cups but seemed to have developed a tolerance to the caffeine.He dreaded the taste of the coffee but knew it would be made to look like the finest French cappuccino is compared to the vile filth he drank at work.

While waiting for the coffee to brew, he went into the washroom to relieve himself and to make himself presentable.He ran a razor over his five o'clock shadow and splashed water on his face to try to remove the tiredness.He probably should be trying to sleep in another half hour but getting up when he did was the only way he managed to acquire any peace and quiet at the apartment.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he shook his head in disgust.His platinum-blond hair was cut severely short and his baby-blue eyes were so blood shot the almost looked red._This is what you get for late nights, early mornings, and no sleep, _he thought to himself. 

Many women had commented on how good-looking he was, though he himself did not see it.Also, many people had remarked on how looked so much like that Winner kid that had disappeared a few years back, only more mature._If only they knew._

__He went back into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of strong black coffee.He walked out onto the balcony with the cup in hand to watch the sun appear over the skyline.It was a ritual he had been doing since he had moved into the dump of an apartment to calm his nerves and give himself a little down time.

At six o'clock, after finishing the rest of the coffee, he went into his room and changed into his work clothes.His entire wardrobe consisted of two pairs of light weight gym shorts, five or six white t-shirts, five pairs of navy-blue dress pants, two pairs of well worn blue jeans, six white, stiff-necked shirts, multiple pairs of socks and boxers, one pair of running shoes, and one pair of polished, black, wingtip dress shoes.

He donned himself in the dress pants, boxers, socks, and stiffed necked shirt, and grabbed his wallet and wingtip shoes.Upon entering the kitchen, he saw his roommate sporting a new black eye.

"Have fun last night Sherry?" he asked cheerily.

"Oh just stuff it Lucky!I'm not in the mood for this right now," she muttered half-heartedly.He wasn't shocked.She never responded well to his not so good-natured mockery.In general, he didn't have much respect, of liking for women of her profession.Then again, she didn't have much adulation for people in his profession either.

"Have a nice day too," he said before leaving.

His car, or rust bucket, was as nondescript as they came.It was like any other piece of crap one might find on the street, thought he was pretty sure it was, at one point, red.He climbed into the drivers seat and turned on the engine.The car started easily for something in its state.

He drove to his place of employment, the local police station.He thought if quite humorous that an ex-criminal was now a police officer.Then again, it was the only place a person with his skills could get a decent paying, honest job.

He entered the police station and moved towards his office giving the fellow officers a brief nod.For him, that was the equivalent to another man's hello, and all of the officers knew that.He stopped a moment at the front desk to pick up any messages he might have but instead received the shock of his life; someone called him by name.His real name.

"Quatre?"

He ignored the shout and moved towards his office, forcing his face to go blank of expression._Why here and why now?_

_ _

12:36pm

The noise on the patio was just enough to be considered an annoying buzz, yet the two women dinning at a table that had a lovely view of the bay didn't pay it any mind.The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the clouds were white and fluffy.Not that the two women were paying much attention to that either.They were, on the other hand, paying close attention to the heated discussion going on between the two of them.

"I'm swearing to you Relena, that Quatre I saw at the police station."The one woman stabbed her finger on the table to emphasise her statement, before returning to her food.

"I'm not doubting what you think you saw Hilde, but Heero has been looking for Quatre since the day he disappeared from the hospital.On all the files on the web, not a single one mentioned any one who acted like Quatre, and that type of man is not hard to miss."Relena said the last statement around a mouthful of food._Her manners certainly have gone down hill since she became Mrs Yuy, _she thought dryly.

"He looked exactly like him Lena.He even tensed up when I called his name."Hilde ran a hand though her black hair in frustration.Her hair was now long, because that was the way Duo liked it."It has to be him…"

Relena shook her head ruefully."He didn't answer when you called him though," She said empathetically."Haven't you ever heard that every person has a twin they don't know about?That's probably who this guy is."

"But don't you see?He's working at the police station.What better way to help enforce peace?"She knew once Relena made her mind up about something it wouldn't be changed.She could be as stubborn as a mule if she put her mind to it._Well so can I, _Hilde determined

Relena burst her bubble quite effectively though."Quatre would never work at a police station.That would mean training to become violent, and using a gun.He would never touch a gun unless his life depended on it.Even then it would be unlikely."

Hilde nodded in agreement, though she hated herself for it.She knew the person she had seen at the station had been Quatre and she was going to convince someone of it.She ate the rest of her meal in relative silence until Relena asked if anything was wrong.She never would ignore her closest friend except if there were something on her mind.She forced herself to make idle conversation all the while convincing herself it wasn't Quatre at the station.It didn't hit her until later that though working as a police officer would be completely against Quatre's beliefs, so was drinking and driving, yet he had done that anyway.

5:00pm

He hated suicides.Anything else was better than a suicide.Quatre couldn't understand for the life of him why someone would take there own life when there was so much to look forward to in life.He somehow remembered a saying along the lines of 'Everything is okay in the end.If it's not okay, it's not the end.'He had hit some fairly bad times in the past. _Including waking up in a hospital with broken appendages and a concussion only to realize you couldn't remember a damn thing and you had killed your friend who was about to get married and crippled another, _he thought bitterly.

Upon entering the site of the suicide Quatre became baffled.The house was large and made of marble.The interior was decorated with fine gold ornaments and expensive paintings.Quatre didn't know for sure if they were expensive- he wasn't an artist of any sort- but they looked it. The rugs felt as if they were in good quality.Donning a pair of latex gloves her picked up and the address book and flipped through it.He didn't have to worry about ruining evidence; forensics had already scoured the place for any clues they could find, and dusted for prints.As he had expected, the address book was full of appointments and dinners.

On the mantel was a picture of a rather handsome couple.That confirmed that the man was married.Quatre shook his head in confusion._The man had a luxurious life style, plenty of friends and a beautiful wife, yet he had killed himself, _he pondered._…Or had he?_

__He moved up the stairs toward the bedroom, where the suicide had taken place.In the middle of the room was a large puddle of brownish liquid, mixed in with spinal fluids.Small parts of what had been the man's nervous system were now splattered on the wall.

When he looked back on the situation, he didn't know what had possessed him, but he moved over to the chest of drawers and picked up the newspaper.His eyes quickly scanned the page, and his hands slowly tightened on the paper.Obviously the forensics people hadn't taken any notice that the newspaper was from September twenty-eighth of three years ago.It clearly looked as if the reader was supposed to notice the article about a certain car accident.

He forced his hands to unclench from the paper.It was then he noticed the notes jotted on the side of the page.

_ _

'Thus the contract written;

Thus an agreement made.

What was asked is given;

Now the price must be paid.

Quatre put the newspaper in a plastic ziplock bag and made him self mechanically go over searching the rest of the house.He knew he wasn't doing a very good job but he couldn't put his heart into it.He had figured out something worse than suicide.Homicides.Particularly when it was to send a message to someone.Homicides were definitely worse then suicides. _Especially when it's directed at me. _


End file.
